The invention relates to a transdermal therapeutic system with a system support, at least one advancing element which is embedded into the system support, and at least one active substance reservoir which is elastically deformable at least in some regions and which is embedded into the advancing element, wherein, on the application side of the transdermal therapeutic system, the system support surrounds the advancing element, and the latter surrounds the active substance reservoir, and wherein the advancing element comprises a swelling body which can be expanded by means of liquid uptake.
A system of this kind is known from the post-published EP 12 158 740.6.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of enhancing the effect of the advancing element.